


Lightning Crashes

by the_obsidian_ronin



Series: Mobster Kenobi AU [2]
Category: Star Wars Episode III: Revenge of the Sith, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Almost death, Angst, M/M, Mobster AU, Murder, Sith Obi-Wan, Sorry Not Sorry, We're gonna have some fun here, murderous kenobi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-01
Updated: 2017-07-01
Packaged: 2018-11-21 18:07:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,219
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11362803
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_obsidian_ronin/pseuds/the_obsidian_ronin
Summary: Inspired by Lightning Crashes by Live.In which Kenobi does not tolerate anyone harming his loved ones.





	Lightning Crashes

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Icse](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Icse/gifts).



It was a massacre. 

Those that threatened his family died, slaughtered by firearm or sword. But nothing, not in all his years of life, could have prepared Obi-Wan Kenobi for this. 

His husband lay dying in his arms, blue eyes flickering with memories of what was and had been. Kenobi felt it too, burning from his fingertips right to his soul, searing through the skin that lay under leather jackets marked with scars and tattoos to hide them, thousands of dollars worth of art spread across his pale skin. Anakin was no exception, pale hands clutching at the wounds in his chest as he gasped for breath. 

The rain washed away the blood from his hands, though, turning the ashy water on the pavement a pale red. “You.... came back for me,” Anakin smiled, his white teeth stained with blood. 

“Always, little one,” Kenobi murmured, smoothing back the wet curls. “I couldn’t leave you behind.” 

“You.... shouldn’t have,” he muttered, shaking his head. “It was a trap.” 

“Quinlan and I knew that. We couldn’t let you die, Ani. Not you, little one. Never you.” Kenobi choked back tears as sirens were heard behind them, red and blue flashing through the rain. 

“Kenobi, we have to go,” Quinlan urged, tapping his partner’s shoulder. 

“I won’t leave him,” Kenobi snarled, clutching Anakin to his chest. “Get out of here. Save yourself.” 

Quin looked between him and the street, slowly filling up with first responders, and then dove into the bay, vanishing from sight. 

Paramedics came to whisk Anakin away, Kenobi trailing after them until the police grabbed him to hold him back. “No! Anakin!” 

“Sir, you need to calm down. Your friend will be alright,” one man murmured, and Kenobi glared at him, shaking him off. 

“That man is my  _ husband, _ ” Kenobi snarled. “And I know how bad it is.” 

The man paled, but nodded. “Of course, sir. Now.... What about these bodies?” 

“They were here when I got here,” Kenobi replied, scrubbing at his face. 

The officer scrunched his face like he didn’t believe him, but didn’t say anything else. “Now, mister....?” 

“Kenobi.” 

“Mister Kenobi,” the man nodded. “How long have you been married to--” 

“I just want to go with my husband, sir. Please.” Kenobi’s eyes focused on the receding ambulance,  eyes glassing over. “Please....” 

Without another word, the blue-gray eyes of the ginger rolled back into his head, collapsing on the concrete. Lightning crashed, then all was dark. 

 

_ “You have expensive taste, messere. Wait a moment.”  _

_ The woman ushered him towards a plush armchair, where the man sat, relaxing himself into it. He was so sore, his bones seemed to ache. The last mission was a nightmare on him, on his body. But he’d done it. Obi-Wan Kenobi did not fail.  _

_ “Messere,” a man murmured, quiet, timid.  _

_ Kenobi looked up, seeing the radiant beauty that seemed to surround him. Breathless, he stood, caressing the jaw of the man. “Such a pretty whore. Your name is Anakin, is it not?”  _

_ “Si, messere.” Anakin avoided his gaze, and Kenobi grinned. This was a whore he could break.  _

_ And break he did, easing the man out of the blubbering state that he was in when the brothel’s owner came to collect payment. Kenobi was dressed, petting the head of the blond who curled around him like a dog. “Good boy. You did so well. But your other master is here now, okay? I have to go.”  _

_ “No, stay,” Anakin murmured, clinging to him as he started crying again. “Please! Stay! Don’t leave me, Master!”  _

_ Kenobi looked helplessly to the owner, who approached Anakin and grabbed him roughly by the hair. “Get up, whore.” Anakin glared at her, and before Kenobi could stop him, she was pinned under the naked man, his hands tight around her throat.  _

_ “Anakin, stop,” Kenobi warned, gently prying his hands off her throat as she slipped unto unconsciousness.  _

_ “I’m sorry, Master. She’ll-- she’ll kill me for that.” Anakin backed off, eyes wide.  _

_ Kenobi paused, and then lowly said, “I can protect you.”  _

_ Anakin ran his tongue over his teeth, nodding. “Okay, Master. Let’s go.”  _

_ They had fled Rome, chasing trails to targets across Europe and Asia. When time came to return to New York, Kenobi turned to Anakin, six months into his journey, and said, “I love you.”  _

_ “I love you too. Let’s go, you big Scottish oaf.” Anakin grinned, shoving at Kenobi’s shoulder.  _

 

_ “Multiple gunshot wounds, numerous lacerations--”  _

_ “Extreme blood loss. Heart rate dropping.”  _

Kenobi’s eyes opened, staring out into flourescent lights. He groaned, raising a hand to cover his eyes from the burning white light. “Lights,” he groaned. “Turn them off.” 

They were clicked off, and a familiar face came to his side. “Gave us quite the scare, Kenobi.” 

“Padme?” Kenobi grinned, though it hurt to do so. 

“That’s right. At least you don’t have amnesia.” She licked a light pen into his eyes, the man groaning with it. “Sorry, sorry. It’s procedure.” 

“I know procedure,” he muttered. “How’s Anakin?” 

Padme paused, hand resting on her pregnant belly. “He’s still in surgery. It’s been sixteen hours on him, repairing the damage done to his organs.” She leaned into his cot, sighing. “What happened, Kenobi? Who got him?” 

“Sidious,” Kenobi murmured. “I don’t know his full name. He runs the Chinese syndicate.” 

“But the bodies were--” 

“Irish. I know.” Kenobi sighed, scrubbing at his face. “There’s foul play in this, and I’ll find out what.” 

“Doctor Antilles,” a nurse called, eyes focused on Padme. “Skywalker is in recovery.” 

“Anakin?” Kenobi asked, sitting up. “Can I see him?” 

“Easy there, Obi. You’re pretty ruined yourself. The second he’s stable I’ll have him moved to this room, okay?” 

Padme’s eyes begged him to sit down, and it eased him into his bed, sighing. “Fine, Amidala. You win.” 

“Thank you, Kenobi.” She pressed a kiss to his forehead, leaving the lights off in the room as she left. 

He slept for what seemed like eternity, but when he awoke, Anakin was sitting in the chair beside him, his hand wrapped in his. “Hey, little one,” Kenobi grinned. 

“Hey, Kenobi. You were in a coma for a week.” Anakin smiled gently, rubbing the stubble on Kenobi’s cheek. “I was worried sick.” 

“Don’t I always pull through for you, darling?” Kenobi grinned, gripping his husband’s hand. 

“Always, Master. But truth be told, Padme was drawling on about Leah. It was quite boring, really.” Anakin scrunched up his face, then sighed. “Leah’s excited for a little brother, by the way. Liam.” 

“They really like their ‘l’s, don’t they?” Kenobi grinned, and Anakin laughed. 

“Yes. Yes they do.” 

The silence was peaceful, even romantic, when Kenobi’s face turned dark. “I will hunt them down and kill each and every one of them, Anakin. No one will hurt you or me ever again.” 

Anakin’s lips pressed together, but he nodded. “I know there’s no stopping you.” 

“I need Vos. Where is he?” Kenobi sat up, grimacing as he did so. 

“He stopped by yesterday, saying he was going under to find Sidious. He could be anywhere or anyone by now.” Anakin sighed, shaking his head. “Heal first, Master.  _ Please. _ ” 

“Of course, little one.” Kenobi pressed a kiss to his husband’s cheek. “But they will pay.” 

“I wouldn’t have it any other way,” Anakin grinned. 


End file.
